Sunako's Love
by XxZeroXxSacrificeXx
Summary: A story about How Sunako and Kyouhei fall in love... This is My first Fanfic so please be nice and Review it and tell me what to fix and all.
1. Chapter 1

**Kahsi: My first Fanfic**

**Sunako: Yep Yep and it sucks**

**Kahsi: Does not**

**Kyouhei: Does too**

**Kahsi: NO**

**Takenaga: Am I in it?**

**Kahsi: Of course**

**Takenaga: YAY and Noi too?**

**Kahsi: Yes Noi too**

**Noi: YAY**

**Yuki: Am I?**

**Kahsi: Yes**

**Yuki: can I say the Disclaimer?**

**Kahsi: Please do.**

**Yuki: Kahsi does not own any of the Characters **

"Sunako, love were are you?" Takenaga said, as he tried to dry himself off after getting out of the pool. Sunako was trying to hide in her room with her movies, but it wasn't working everyone was just coming in to her room and asking for something. "Sunako, were are you? I want Curly Rice," Takenaga yelled. Sunako groaned then shoved herself off the floor.

"I'm coming. Just give me a second to make it," Sunako yelled back at him. _God he cant do anything himself can he._

"Thank you Sunako," Takenaga said as he walked by her room. She was just leaving it to make the food.

"Takenaga when is Noi coming over?" Sunako asked. Noi is Takenaga Girlfriend of just 2 weeks. They have liked each other forever but only just started to go out.

"Um in about 10 minutes or so, why?" Takenaga asked confusedly.

"Because it tells me if I should make enough for her too," she said with a smile, here is your rice."

"Thanks Sunako," Takenaga said as he took the rice. **Ding Dong.** "Can you get the door?"

"Yea yea ill get the door. Go get changed or get back in the pool," Sunako said, as she ran to the door.

"Sunako, Takenaga is here right?" Noi asked, as she walked though the door.

"Yes, he is in the pool. Go see him, and there is Curly Rice if you want some," Sunako said as she shut the door and followed Noi out to the court yard.

"Noi, your here. YAY," Takenaga said as he got out of the pool again and pulled Noi against him. Sunako looks at them and turns away. _Ew how gross they need to get a room or something. Back to my room and movies._ Sunako walks back to her room and turns her movie back on.

"Sunako, are you in your room?" Kyouhei asks as he walks in.

"Yes I am. Want do you want?" Sunako asked in a smooth voice covering up her annoyed voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new horror movie of Jason?" Kyouhei asked, with a smile on his face. He was asking her on a date and she didn't even know it.

"YES please," she squeaked in delightment. Sunako loves horror movies, and if it had Jason in it then she was in love.

"OK, lets go tonight," Kyouhei said as he walked out of Sunako's room.

**Kahsi: Well Thats the end of this chapter**

**Sunako: Whats with this whole Date thing?**

**Kahsi: You'll See **

**Kyouhei: Fine**

**Kahsi: Kyouhei I know you like Sunako.**

**Kyouhei: not true**

**Takenaga: Uh huh it is true**

**Kyouhei: no**

**Kahsi: See you guys in the next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Tthhisthisisttotestwrd666666666669999

**Kahsi: Next Chapter… Warning I write very short chapters so get over it. +P**

**Yuki: Am I in this Chapter?**

**Kahsi: We will see**

**Yuki: So you dont know is that it?**

**Kahsi: Yep I have no Idea.. **

**Yuki: But you are the one writing it**

**Kahsi: So?**

**Yuki: So you should know.**

**Kahsi: lets start the story.**

**Yuki: Kahsi does not own the ****Characters **

"Sunako, please clean my towel," Yuki asked, Sunako for the fourth time that day.

"YUKI SHUT UP AND DO IT YOURSELF," Sunako yelled at Yuki. Sunako was getting ready for the movie, and she couldn't find something to wear. Now that she dressed like a lady she had a hard time finding stuff to wear everyday.

"Why, should I do it by myself?" Yuki asked, as he pushed open her door. "AH!" he screams as he saw her in a nice tight jeans and a cute little top. She just looked to cute, and it was only just that week that she started wearing that type of stuff so it still scared him.

"Because I'm going to the movies with Kyouhei," Sunako said unfazed by Yuki's scream. "Now stand outside of my room you lightness."

"You.. You are going on a date with KYOUHEI. YAY," Yuki said as he slide out of her room and started to dance.

"Its not a date. He is just taking me to see the new Jason movie," she sighed with a smile.

"Oh, not a date type of movie. Ill have to talk to Kyouhei about this stuff," Yuki said over his shoulder as he walked to his room.

"Sunako are you ready?" Kyouhei asked as he rounded the conner to her room. He was wearing black jeans and a black blouse type shirt.

"Yep. Lets go," she said as she skipped out of her room. Kyouhei followed Sunako all the way to the mall. Kyouhei as always had a group of girls following him but he didn't even look twice at them. He only had eyes for one girl and that was Sunako. Ever since he first met her he had loved her but she didn't seem to feel the same way so he never bother to tell her how he felt but he couldn't do that now.

"Gah I cant wait for the movie to start," Sunako said.

"Yea I know," Kyouhei said as he reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she took her hand back. "Is this a date?"

"Uh Uh I was hoping it would be but if you dont want it to be it would be fine with me," he said with a frown.

"No No it can be a date," she said as she took his hand in hers.

"Thank you," he said as he held tight.

Movie Over

"That was lame," Sunako said, talking about the movie not the date.

"Yea it was, the other ones were better by far," Kyouhei agreed. He held her hand while they walked home. Walking in to the house everyone turned and looked at them.

"Look they are holding hands," Yuki said. Everyone got up and hugged them. Sunako got lose and ran for her room, Kyouhei followed her into her room a minute later. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss before he left for her room. As soon as he left she ended up with a nose bleed. _Im going to bleed to death NOOOOOO._

**Kahsi: Another Chapter Finished**

**Yuki: I was in it HA**

**Kahsi: Yes you were.**

**Kyouhei: You made me Kiss Sunako**

**Sunako: Uh huh.. How could you?**

**Kahsi: I had to do it. See you guys in the next Chapter**


End file.
